Wireless microphones are commonly used in numerous recording, playback or broadcast environments, including concerts, live stage recording, theatre, education, conferences, television or radio. The microphone modules themselves are often configured as either handheld or as a smaller lavalier microphone unit that is connected with a transmitter pack. Audio information collected by the microphone module is transmitted to and received at a receiver base-station. The transmitter unit in the microphone module should be as lightweight as possible, while providing a sufficiently long lifetime of operation without the need for battery recharging or replacement while at the same time, providing as wide of a range as possible for the allowable physical location of the module. However, the strength of signal received by a base station is dependent on both the strength (power level) of the transmitted signal and location of the microphone module relative to the base station. Accordingly, it is desirable to create a wireless microphone system with an improved range of reception for a given transmission power level.